


Mistakes Made in the Night

by Abitfairytailforme



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other: See Story Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 10,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitfairytailforme/pseuds/Abitfairytailforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes we make mistakes in the night, can the people we love forgive us when dawn comes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Calm before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be multiple chapters with varying ratings per chapter, so if you wish to know if it is going to be G, T, M, or E, look to notes. It is also possible that new relationships enter the fic, but I will add the tags as they come up.
> 
> Sorry for any grammatical errors, any facts in the show that I messed up, and if any courtroom or actual laws I mess up.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, rate, and follow the story line(I will be posting as frequently as I can when inspiration strikes.)
> 
> This chapter is rated G

“He pleads to manslaughter two along with rape one and he might get to see sunlight before his life’s over.” Alex says, staring down the opposing lawyer, who, with DNA evidence against him, is in a sticky situation.

 

“Let me confer with my client.” Alex always tries not to listen, it’s not her place, but she can’t help herself today.

 

_“You should take it. It’s the best you’re going to get.”_

 

_“Yeah, but that’s like 40 years!”_

 

_“Better than life without parole, right?”_

 

Alex bites back a smile as the defendant glares at his lawyer for a good minute before slowly nodding his head in acceptance.

 

“We’ll take it.”

 

“Glad to hear it. See you in arraignment.” Alex says, then walks out of the interview room.

 

“Good job, Alex.”

 

“Yeah. I really thought he wouldn’t take the deal.” The squad praises.

 

“Thanks, but it was you guys finding the evidence that really helped sell it for him.”

 

“You got us that warrant with no evidence. Come on, we’re going out for drinks, it’s on us.” Olivia says.

 

“No thanks. Someone’s got to feed my cat.”

 

“You have a cat?” Elliot asks.

 

“Only in my dreams, Stabler.”

 

“At least let me walk you out.” Olivia says, grabbing her gun and badge. Alex smiles at her and they walk to the elevator. It’s nearly 10 so the normal full elevator is empty other than the two of them.

 

“Well, that was amazing, _Counselor._ You sure you don’t want to come for drinks?”

 

“Yeah. Sorry we couldn’t do anything tonight but I really have to visit my mother.”

 

“Me too. We still on for dinner tomorrow?”

 

“If no case pops up.”

 

“God I hope not.”

 

The elevator comes to a stop and the old doors creak open. Olivia walks out onto the street with Alex, looks around, then pulls Alex into a kiss. Alex relaxes into it easily, kissing her back.

 

“See you tomorrow then. Enjoy dinner with your mother.”

 

“Night, Liv.”

 

Olivia ran back up to the guys and Alex went to her mother’s.

  
It was all normal. They didn’t know what was coming to them.


	2. When you see lightning, you should run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is also rated G

“Bye Fin!” Elliot and Olivia call. Fin raises an arm in response before leaving the empty bar. Munch had already left an hour ago and Cragen had popped in for a few minutes, not drinking anything of course, but now it was just Elliot and Olivia with the exception of a few other people and the bartender. 

 

“How are things going at home, El?” Olivia asks, taking a deep drink before signing the bartender for another.

 

“Same old, same old.”

 

“Kathy’s still upset at you? Thank you.” That last comment was addressed to the bartender who laid down Olivia’s… shoot, how many was this?

 

“Yeah, she even took the kids to her mother’s house for a few days.” Elliot sighs into his empty glass and the bartender replaces that one too. 

 

“Why’s she upset at you again?”

 

“She just thinks I don’t spend enough time with the family.”

 

“Well you don’t El. Hell, I see you more than your wife.”

 

“Yeah. I think she’s jealous of you.”

 

“What’s there to be jealous of? I’m a single woman in her thirties,” Olivia had to lie about the single part, seeing as Elliot did not know about Alex(or Olivia’s bisexuality), “No kids and I work sex crimes.”

 

“I know, it’s irrational! Can I have another?”

 

“Nope, sorry last call was 5 minutes ago.”

 

“Shit. Now what?”

 

“Come on, let’s go to your place. You said that it was empty, it’s nearby, and I’m a little more than drunk. We’ll probably have to get a taxi.” 

 

“How come you have the clearest thoughts while you’re drunk?” Elliot asks, standing up and swaying a little.

 

“Because that’s my curse. I don’t make any good decisions, but I make them with confidence.” 

 

“Hmm. Oh, I think he wants us to pay him!” Elliot says, looking at the grumpy bartender.

 

“Yeah, maybe.” Olivia digs out a few bills and hand them to him.

 

“To my place!” Elliot says.

 

“Maybe this won’t be the best idea. I don’t know!” Olivia says.

 

“Since when have I been a bad idea?”

 

It figures this is one of the few things they remember in the morning.


	3. How am I expected to know about the storm when I’m a thousand miles away?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also rated G
> 
> I promise that I will get to the mistake in the next chapter(whenever I post it)

“Alex, darling, how’s it going?” Alex’s mother, Carolyn, asks as she pulls her into a hug.

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“Really? You look a little better than fine.”

 

“Does it really show that much?”

 

“You’re radiating pure joy my darling. Sit down, I’ve already set the table and your father should be out soon.”

 

“I don’t want to sit. Is there nothing I can do?”

 

“No. You’re here as a guest today. I will not have you cooking.”

 

“Are you sure you just don’t want me around a stove?” Alex may or may not have started multiple cooking fires in her youth.

 

“That too. Now tell me what’s got you smiling for the first time since law school graduation.”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“You haven’t met someone?”

 

“No.” Alex answered, too quickly.

 

“Who is it? Is it that nice detective guy in SVU… what’s his name, Stabler?”

 

“No mom. He’s married with 4 kids.”

 

“Then who is it dear?”

 

“It’s his partner.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Olivia Benson.” Alex can’t stop the smile that breaks out at just the mention of her name.

 

“Oh.” Alex can see the confusion on her mother’s face.

 

“You’ve met her… what do you think?”

 

“She was the one with the short brown hair, right?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Good. I like her then. How long how you guys been dating?”

 

“About 9 months.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah. I really like her and I think I’m going to ask her to marry me.”

 

“So soon?”

 

“I love her and we’ve been living together for about 5 months now. I’m sure she’ll say yes.”

 

“Good for you dear! Let me know if I can help with the proposal.”

 

Alex nodded and promised that she would, but she obviously would not let her 60 year old mother help her propose to her girlfriend, and she had a plan anyway. 

 

Alex just couldn’t wait to ask Olivia, but she didn’t know about the storm that was going on in manhattan…

 


	4. Remember that trick, the one where you can count to see how far away the storm is? 1, 2...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I lied, sorry. Next chapter is when I get to the mistake. 
> 
> Rated G

“Tequila?” Elliot asks, holding up the bottle, and in response, Olivia sneers.

  


“You know I hate tequila, El. Choose something else.”

  


“You don’t think we should stop?” He asked, but he opened another bottle nonetheless.

  


“Nope. Keep me going.” Elliot sets down a scotch, neat, in front of her, then makes one for himself.

  


They drink. And drink. And drink. 

  


“Shit, El. It’s 2:00. That means we’ve been drinking non-stop for,” she pauses, gets a look on her face, as if thinking hard, “an hour!” she declared trimpulighy.

  


“Yeah, we really should stop now.”

  


“Good. I know my breaking point, and I’m about a glass away from it.” She downs the last sip of her drink, hiccups, then smiles.

  


“Okay, time to sleep. I’ll prepare a bed for you.”

  


“What bed? The only ones you have are your kids. I’ll take the couch.”

  


“Hmmm. No, that couch is the most uncomfortable thing I’ve ever been on, even just sitting, sleep in my bed.”

  


“Where will you sleep?”

  


“In my bed. It’s king sized. Don’t worry, we’ll set up a neutral zone.”

  


“Did you just try to make a star trek reference?”

  


“I can’t believe you got it.”

  


“Kinda wish I hadn’t.”

  


“Hold on a second.”

  


Elliot slips into his bedroom(well, his and Kathy’s), and emerges a minute later with a huge t-shirt.

  


“Here. I know you don’t have PJ’s.” 

  


“Thanks.”

  


Olivia slips into Elliots bathroom, changes, and emerges into the bedroom wearing just the t-shirt and her underwear. She finds Elliot already in bed, on the right side, and she slips into the left side. He’s right, the bed is huge and plenty of room in between them.

  


“Night, Liv.” Elliot says, turning to face her.

  


Olivia can feel herself get drowsy, slipping into sleep quickly, but not before making one more remark. She knows that Elliot is asleep already, but she still makes it.

  
“This, El, this right here. This is why your wife is jealous. Jealous of me.”

And sleep overcomes her.


	5. If you're in the eye of the storm, you're too late to save yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promised mistake at last!
> 
> Definetly rated at least an M

Elliot is sleeping peacefully before he is kicked into conscious. He jolts awake and he rubs his sore leg, about to tell Olivia off for kicking him, when he looks to her and sees her thrashing around, moaning and mumbling. Deciding he has to wake her up, save her from this nightmare, he gently taps her.

 

“Olivia, wake up Liv. You’re dreaming.” He’s kicked again, amazingly in the same place, and Olivia wakes up.

 

“Fuck, Alex!” She shouts. She’s breathing hard and Elliot lets her calm down.

 

“Liv, you alright?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You were having quite a nightmare.”

 

“Yeah. I get them sometimes.”

 

“What was this one about?”

 

“Nothing, El.”

 

“You said, ‘Fuck, Alex,’ when you woke up.”

 

“It’s nothing, El.”

 

“I’ve had them too, talking helps, trust me. I’ll listen.”

 

Olivia sighs. She looks at Elliot, her partner for god's sake, and decides to tell him. She tells him  _ everything. _

 

“Well, we were in court. You, me, the rest of the squad, and Alex was going against, well, a perp.”

 

“Who was it?”

 

“It was my father. We’d found him, and Alex was prosecuting him. We had damning evidence, should have won, but we were losing. No, we lost. And as he was walking away, free as a bird, El, free as a bird, he leaned over to me and said, “You’re just as pretty as your mother was, up against that wall.” Then he smirked. I nearly smacked him, but I didn’t.”

 

“Self control, even in your dreams?”

 

“Yup. Anyway, he said that he may have gotten away with the rape charge, but he wasn’t going to get away with murder, and he grabbed my gun, my gun, El, and he shot. He hit you, he hit the judge, he hit Alex, and he then shot himself. All with my gun. All I did was watch, horrified. You were fine, the judge got hit in the head, and he was instantly dead, but Alex, she was on the ground. I ran toward her, yelled for someone to call 911 before I even saw her. She was shot twice, once in the leg, and once in the shoulder.”

 

“I thought you said he should her once.”

 

“Nope, twice. Anyway, I pushed down on her shoulder wound, encouraging her to stay with me. Begging her, but she got hit in two places, my hands weren’t enough. My dream jumped forward to the hospital room, where they told me that she didn’t make it. Elliot, it was my fault. I wanted to find him, I wanted to prosecute him, and he shot her. He shot her, El”

 

Olivia was full on crying. He didn’t understand why she cared so much about Alex dying in a dream, but he pulled her into a hug, gently rubbing her back, speaking soothing words.

 

“It’s okay, it was only a dream, yeah? I’m okay and Alex is alive.”

 

“I know, El. I know. Thanks.”

 

“I’m going to go get you a drink, water don’t worry, and I have some sleeping pills, do you want them?”

 

Olivia thought about it. She had been having trouble sleeping for months, she could get through tonight, then she would be home in Alex’s arms.

 

“No thanks. I’ll be fine now.” She lied.

 

Elliot walked out of the room, and for some reason, why was beyond Olivia, she decided to get up and follow him. When she stood up, she realized that she was still a little tipsy, but not nearly as much as she was before. 

 

She didn’t know why she followed him just like she didn’t know why she kissed him. She just did it. She went up to him, turned him around, and kissed him soundly on the lips. It was against all logic to her, but she did it. And he kissed back.

 

“What are we doing, El?” She asked in between kisses as they stumbled back into his bedroom.

 

“Nothing if you want me to stop.”

 

“No, don’t stop.” She kissed him and their tongues danced around each other, both of them battling for dominance. Why am I doing this? She asked herself, but she found herself not caring, overwhelmed with the feeling of his tongue, lips, and hands. Oh, his hands. They were everywhere, and they were just where Olivia wanted them. She grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it off, throwing it to the opposite side of the room.

 

In fact, all of their clothes are thrown into the corner in the matter of minutes, until he is above her on the bed, both of them naked. He kisses down her collar bone, down her sternum, and down lower. She groans, closing her legs to try and keep her arousal in check, but he kisses lower and gently spreads her legs.

 

“Are you sure?” Olivia nods at him. “You gotta say it, Liv.”

 

“Yes, I’m sure, El.”

 

With her permission, he gently runs his tongue along her slit, all the way from the bottom to her clit, effectively gathering a lot of her juices and they both groan, Olivia from the sensation and Elliot from the taste. She’s just like what he thought she would taste like, all salty and sweet and just  _ perfect. _ He gently circles and probes her entrance before applying more pressure and engaging in several shallow penetrations. He notices that, while she is grabbing the bed sheets and her breaths are coming in shorter pants, she is exceptionally quiet, not making a noise. He then drags his tongue up to her clit, gathering the swollen bud between his lips and creating a solid seal and Olivia finally cries out. 

 

“Shit, El.” If he’s lips weren’t occupied, he would have smirked, that arrogant smirk she loves so much. He lashes at her clit, sucking and flicking, coaxing noises that become more and more desperate. He raises his hand to below his chin and cautiously slides one finger in, then another follows it. She’s hot and wet and tight and so close. He can tell, so he thrusts into her deeply, curls his fingers at the spongy spot inside of her, and double the efforts of his tongue and lips, literally ripping the scream out of her as her body becomes as taught as a guitar string and tremors. Once she’s come down a bit, he gently cleans her up. 

 

“Well, that was nice.” She says. He hums in agreement, but his throbbing erection is bothering him.

 

“Hmm, that looks painful. You think I should do something about it?” Olivia asks, teasingly, and he wants to scream at her. He doesn’t though. 

 

Olivia stands up, pushes him onto his back, and straddles him, riding him slowly but surely. He’s already close, so he quickly moves to start rubbing her clit again, but she slaps his hand away. She knows that she’s done for the night, but she doesn’t mind finishing him off, and he comes several minutes later.

  
And Olivia doesn’t even have to wait until morning to realize what a dumb mistake she just made.


	6. Alex's worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, before you read this chapter, go back to chapter three(How am I supposed to know about the storm when I'm a thousand miles away?) I re-wrote the ending, because, well, I thought Alex going to propose fit this story better than moving in. Risk of writing without a plan! Sorry for the confusion.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is rated G

Alex chews on her nails, something she only does when she’s really anxious, and looks at the breakfast neatly laid out on the table. However it has long since gone cold. 

 

Alex had snuck in early to the brunettes apartment, quietly so that she didn’t wake her, and make an extravagant breakfast, set table, everything would be ready for when she emerged. But 8:00, the detectives normal rising time, came and past. Than 8:30, and Alex started to wonder, so she had gently tapped on Olivia’s door and, when getting no response, opened the door to discover the brunette was not in it. And she was nowhere else in the apartment.

 

Alex, logically, called her phone, but there was no response. And it was now 9:30, and Olivia was still not home, not picking up her phone, and Alex was worrying. She chewed on her nails, feeling the bulge of the ring box in her pocket. 

 

She looked around the apartment. Why did Olivia still even have it? Probably because she was stupid and signed a 3-year lease, so the detective had kept it, using it as extra storage space and a crash pad on days she knew Alex wouldn’t be home and it was closer to the precinct.

 

Still, 2 rents. Ridiculous.

 

She pulled out the box in her pocket, opened it, and smiled. It was perfect. Cost her a fortune, but money was in the family, and this was Olivia after all. It wasn’t a huge diamond, knowing that it would be inconvenient for her girlfriend, instead she got one with small alternating diamonds and emeralds, her birthstone. It was set in a silver band and would look perfect on her. 

  
She heard a turn of the lock and quickly snapped the box closed and put it away, not wanting her to see it prematurely. 


	7. Olivia's worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated a T because of some "mild" language

“Fuck, shit, crap, shit.” That’s how Elliot was woken up the second time by his partner that night. He opened his eyes to see her slipping on clothes, rummaging around, and being, in general, noisy. Wasn’t night though, it was 9:00. Really, 9:00?

 

“What’s wrong?” He murmured, still not quite awake.

 

Olivia groaned, not believing that he didn’t know what was wrong. Plus she had one of the worst hangovers of her life. She deserved it, and much more, which she knew was coming to her.

 

“What’s wrong? We fucking slept together!”

 

“Yeah, it was peaceful, until you kicked me.”

 

“Not that, you idiot. We  _ slept  _ together.” Now he was awake, his memory coming back.

 

“Oh, shit.” He says.

 

“That’s what I was saying.”

 

“Well, I’m screwed. Kathy’s never going to forgive me or trust me again.”

 

“Like I’m much better off.”

 

“You aren’t seeing anyone.”

 

“Yeah I am, and I totally ruined it.”

 

“Since when were you dating someone? And who the hell is it?”

 

“Not now, El. I’m already late coming home. They’re going to worry.”

 

“Liv, should we talk at some point, about you know, this?”

 

“Yeah, but not now. Thanks for the place to sleep.” 

 

And she leaves. She’s seeing someone? He thought. I slept with her? Good lord. He tried to remember the details, but everything was fuzzy. Good lord, how much did he drink? He can remember her consenting, so that’s good. But not much else. Now what? Does he tell Kathy? Fucking mistakes.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

She slammed the steering wheel. Her phone was dead. She couldn’t call Alex. She didn’t even know what to say to her. The truth. That’s it. She’d find out eventually, she hoped that coming from her, it would be a little better. 9 months. I really ruined this one. I loved her, and I got drunk and slept with Elliot.

 

Fucking hell.

 

When she got to her apartment, she needed some things before she talked to her, she didn’t expect Alex to be sitting there. And there was breakfast. And Alex looked so damn happy to see her.

 

She started crying.

  
She was just so stupid.


	8. Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated a G

“Olivia what’s wrong?” Alex asks, horrified. This is not how she saw this day going at all.

 

“I love you.” Olivia says, still crying slightly.

 

“I love you too. Why are you crying?”

 

“Because I’m an idiot. An idiot who makes fucking bad decisions when they’re drunk.”

 

Alex thinks back to the few other times she’d seen the detective drunk. She did always kinda want to do stupid things, but someone sober was always there to help her, mainly Alex herself.

 

“Honey, what’d you do? Did you go drinking alone? I thought you went with the guys!”

 

“I did.” Olivia had stopped crying, but she still looked terrible, upset really.

 

“So what happened?”

 

“Just, before I tell you, I want you to know that I love you, and I’m really sorry, and I was pretty drunk. It’s not an excuse, but it’s an explanation. And for me to be able to tell you it, I need you not to interrupt.”

 

“Okay. Just tell me what happened.”

 

“Well, it was a big case, so all of us were celebrating. And I drank a lot, and so did Elliot.” Olivia looked to Alex’s face, but it was completely neutral. Alex did have a suspicion though.

 

“Anyway, so we drank a lot, and everyone left. Anyway, we were just talking, you know the normal stuff like his kids and Kathy, and he told me that Kathy had taken the kids to her mother’s house because they were having a fight. Then the bartender told us that last call was a few minutes ago. I told Elliot that we should go to his place because it was empty, close by, and that I was drunk.”

 

Olivia took a pause, for breath and to try to encourage herself to continue. Alex didn’t say a word.

 

“Anyway, we went to his place and we drank some more. Then we decided to call it a night, but he doesn’t have a spare bed, the couch is really hard, and he didn’t want me to sleep in his kids beds so he insisted that I sleep in his bed. I told him it was a bad idea, but he said that it’s king sized, so we did have a decent amount of space between each other. We went to sleep, but I had another one of my nightmares,” now Alex’s face showed worry. Olivia’s nightmares had been regular, and Alex had always worried about them. They had been getting better recently though.

 

“It was probably just because I was sleeping in a new place.” Olivia says quickly. 

 

“Anyway, I may have kicked him and he woke me up. He insisted that I tell him about it, that it would help, so I did. Afterwards he told me that he was going to get some water for me and offered me sleeping pills, but you know that I don’t like to take those, so I refused. You know that I don’t like to wait, so I just got up and followed him, and I was still pretty tipsy, and I don’t know why, Alex, but… I .. I did more than sleep with him when we got back to the bedroom.”

 

Alex’s hand in her pocket, which has been holding onto the ring box, tightens. It was just like she thought. 

 

“You said you were drunk, could you consent?”

 

“Yes, I consented. I don’t remember much of it, it’s kinda fuzzy, but I definitely consented.” Alex nods and there’s a pause between the two of them. “How mad are you?”

 

“I don’t know. I don’t know. I don’t know what to think.”

 

“I get that.”

 

“And I think I need a little time.” Olivia sucks in a breath.

 

“I get that too.” She says. She wills her voice to stay steady, but it wavers a little. “Take all the time you need.”

 

“And, please don’t try to make it better. No candies or notes on my desk. It won’t help. I just need time.”

 

“Okay. Will you let me know, when you… when you decide what you think?”

 

“Of course. Until then, our work relationship will stay the same. No one has to know.” Olivia nods.

 

“I am sorry.” Is all she has to say.

 

“I know you are.” Alex says, and she walks out of her apartment. 

 

And she finally cries. She opens the ring box, looks down at the pretty ring, and just cries.


	9. Elliot and Liv's talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G

It’s two days later and Liv has heard no word from Alex, but that doesn't surprise her though. She’s also slept very poorly, her nightmares coming back, more vivid this time around. She’d woken up multiple times a night, not able to fall back asleep for a while.

 

“Wow, you look like hell,” Elliot says when Olivia walks in.

 

“Thanks for the update.” Olivia replies, sarcastically.

 

“Sorry, it’s just, coffee?” He offers, sheepishly.

 

“Sure.” They’re both early to work anyway, so they have a good half an hour. They walk down the street to their normal place, things pretty awkward between them.

 

“So, have you told Kathy?”

 

“No. I can’t decide whether or not to actually tell her.”

 

“You have to, El. Wouldn’t it be better if she found out from you now, than from someone else weeks or months later?”

 

“How would she even find out?”

 

“I don’t know! The point still stands.”

 

“Did you tell… oh, for god's sake! At least give me a name to work with here!” Ever since Elliot had found out that Liv was dating someone, he had been prodding her, but she gave him no hint as to who it was. It was really starting to get on his nerves.

 

“I’ll give you the letter A.”

 

“Fine. Did you tell A what happened?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And?”

 

“They left. We’re on a break, maybe permanently, but there’s also the possibility that it is temporary.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Yeah, it sucks. We had something good, and I’m pretty sure I ruined it.”

 

“What about us?”

 

“What about us?”

 

“Are we okay?” The two of them had been dancing around each other, not saying anything to each other unless it was about work.

 

“I don’t know, El. Can you remember anything about that night?”

 

“I remember drinking a lot at the bar, drinking a lot at home, maybe a bad joke about Star Trek? I don’t know. That’s pretty much it.”

 

“It’s the same for me. The only thing I ever remember about it was that I consented.”

 

“That I remember.”

 

“So, are we okay?”

 

“Yeah, but maybe we shouldn’t go drinking together any more.”

 

“Not the best idea, I agree. The next time we go out drinking with the guys, one of us should leave before everyone else leaves.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Thanks for the talk.”

 

“Oh, come on, Liv! Who is it?” He pleads.

 

“Last time I checked, you’re a detective. Figure it out.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” He grumbles and Olivia almost, almost, cracks a smile.

  
“Oh, and talk to Kathy.”


	10. These are the Weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G

Olivia had waited a day. Then that day turned into two. Then two into three.  

  


“Have you talked to Kathy yet?” Liv asks the 5th day after it happened.

  


“Yeah. She’s not happy, but I think she’ll come around.”

  


“What makes you think that?”

  


“They’re no longer at her mother’s, she’s sleeping on the couch.”

  


“That’s a good sign.”

  


“Yeah. What about you and Al?” Liv was still torturing him. She’d given him another letter, but he still had no clue who she was dating.

  


“We still haven’t talked.”

  


“Oh, I’m sorry.”

  


“Yeah.”

  


They went around, doing their normal things. Kathy eventually took Elliot back, their previous fight forgotten. Cases came and went, but there was still no word for the detective, and she started to feel that she had no hope. A week turned into two. She slept terribly the whole time, getting on average 3, restless, hours a night.

  


She wished that night never happened, she wished for Alex to forgive her. She wished and she wished and she wished. Then 2 weeks passed.

  


Then she wished some more.


	11. Alex Cares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G

Everyone, excluding her squad and Olivia, thought Alex was an ice queen. Emotionless. That wasn’t true. When she went back to her apartment, she thought. She loved Olivia, she loved her a lot, but she felt betrayed. Even if she had been drunk, she had slept with Elliot. She didn’t know if she wanted to throw the ring out her 17 floor window or propose anyway.

 

She needed to talk to someone.

 

“What can I do for you today, Alexandra?” Elizabeth Donnelly asks.

 

“I need your advice.”

 

“You came to the right person.”

 

“Well, you’re the only person I can trust. You know that I’ve been dating Liv for the past 9 months, and I need you to help me.”

 

“Did she hurt you? Because if she did, I will knock her teeth in.” Liz threatens, completely serious.

 

“Kinda, but please don’t knock her teeth in. I was going to propose to her but she told me that she had gotten drunk and accidently slept with Elliot, and I don’t know what to do.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“It wasn’t your fault.”

 

“I’m sorry because I don’t have any advice for you. You feel how you feel and for that reason, I can’t tell you what to do. You have to figure it out.”

 

Alex hated it, but she was right.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Alex spent the next few weeks thinking. She wanted to take Olivia back, she really did. But she needed a push. 

 

And she got it.


	12. Bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Injury, so maybe a T? It's a G-T rating.

It had been 15 days and Olivia still heard no word from Alex. The squad could tell something was up.

 

“Benson, my office.” She followed his order.

 

“Oooo, Olivia’s in trouble with Dad!” She hears Elliot whisper quietly

 

“Shut up!” She says.

 

“Everything alright Captain?”

 

“Shut the door.” She does. “Is everything okay with you Benson?”   
  


“Yeah, why wouldn’t be?” She asked, shrugging his question off.

 

“Don’t give me that.”

 

“What?”

 

“The pretending you don’t know what I’m talking about, sliding your hands into your pockets. Did something happen with Cabot?”

 

“How did you…”

 

“I knew for months. You guys did a good job hiding it but you forget that I was a good detective.”

 

“Everything’s fine Captain. Just a little argument?”

 

“Really? You look like you haven’t slept in weeks.”

 

“It’s okay.”

 

“Do you want a few days off?”

 

“No. I’m okay, honestly.” She tried to give him her most charming smile. It didn’t work, but he let it go anyway.

 

“Well, we’ve got a lead. You and Elliot follow it up.”

 

“Will do.”

 

~~~~~~~~

 

“I hope this bastard comes in easily. He’s known to be difficult.” Olivia remarks on their way to his house.

 

“Well, we’ll have him. We’ve confirmed that it’s his DNA, so he’s not getting out. It’s a wonder that he’s not arrested already.” 

 

“Hmm.” Olivia agrees. This guy has given them the slip so many times. They get to his house and Olivia bangs on his door.

 

“Open up, Karl! We’ve got an arrest warrant with your name on it.” They get no response.

 

Olivia nods to Elliot, and they unholster their weapons before slamming open the door. 

 

“Clear!” Elliot shouts.

 

“He went out of the back door!” Olivia shouts, watching the guy jump his own fence, “Going after him!” 

 

She runs after him and she corners him into an alley, where he, when realizing he’s trapped, pulls a gun on her.

 

“NYPD, drop it!” Olivia shouts, looking for a clear shot, she can hear Elliot running up behind her.

 

“You heard her, drop it!” He emphasizes.

 

“No, I’m not going in!” He says, then, before she can even react, she hears a gun go off and there’s a shooting pain in her shoulder. Then there’s another shot, and the guy slides down.

 

“Shit, Olivia!” Elliot runs forward, pressing down on her shoulder wound and she can start to feel herself lose consciousness.

 

The last thing she hears is him calling it in and begging her to stay with him.

 

She tries to stay with him, but she loses the fight.


	13. Sometimes Bad Things Bring Good Things(this is one of those times)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G

Olivia blinks, once, her eyes barely opening. She blinks again and she sees a nervous Elliot looming above her. 

  


“Jeez, El. It wasn’t bad enough that I got shot in the shoulder, so you have to give me a heart attack too?” She murmurs.

  


“Halleluja, she lives!” 

  


“Of course I lived you idiot. What happened?”

  


“He shot you.”

  


“Really? Thanks, the gaping hole in my shoulder wasn’t enough of a clue for me.” Liv says sarcastically and she rolls her eyes. “I meant more along the lines of what happened to Karl.”

  


“Dead.”

  


“How did it go with IAB?”

  


“Not bad. It’s fairly obvious he stuck his gun in his mouth, so, I’m off the hook.”

  


“Good. Now, when can I get the hell out of here?”

  


“They want to keep you for a few days, then you’ll have to be with someone, then desk duty.”

  


“Shit. You know I hate desk duty.”

  


“Yup! Now, most of the squad is waiting their turn outside, so I better go.” 

  


“Thanks, El.”

  


“No problem, Liv.”

  


She watches him walk out and hopes that the next person who comes in is Alex, but it’s Cragen instead.

  


“She’s just waiting her turn. She’s going last so that she’ll have a lot of time with you without it looking suspicious. Plus, don’t look too excited to see me.” Cragen says, laughing, knowing exactly what was on Olivia’s mind.

  


“How long do you think till I can be out in the field again?”

  


“A few months.”

  


Olivia completes the obligatory talks with everyone in her squad. Usually she’d be happy to see them, but she is in pain, a little loopy from the pain meds, nauseous(that one was new), and she just couldn’t wait to see Alex. Everyone took her behavior as the pain and meds, getting out of there quickly thinking she needed to rest.

  


Then she was there. She was standing at the door. And she was crying.

  


“Oh, don’t cry counselor, I’m alive. I may have a hole in me, but they stitched it up!”

  


“You’re really not funny, you know that?”

  


“I’m freaking hilarious.”

  


“I almost lost you.” Alex says, suddenly very serious. “And, I don’t ever want that to happen without, without things being good between us.”

  


“Does that mean…?”

  


“Yes it does.” Alex says, and she kisses the brunette softly on the lips. Gentle. A kiss to confirm that she was still there, still alive, still breathing. Still hers.

  


“Hmm. Getting shot doesn’t seem so bad now.” Olivia says, snuggling deeper into the warm, comfy bed.

  


“Oh, shut up.” Alex says. “I’m honestly still hurt. I know you were drunk but…”

  


“I totally get that. I just can’t believe that you are still with me.”

  


“Well, that’s the problem with being in love.”

  


“Love you too.”

  


“Olivia?”

  


“Hm?”

  


“When they discharge you, I want you to come back home.” Alex says, reaching out for any physical contact with the injured woman.

  


“I would love that.” Olivia says, grasping the blondes hand.

  


“Good, because I can tell you haven’t slept properly since I left. You look like a raccoon with the bags under your eyes.”

  


“I do not!”

  


“How bad were they?” Alex asks quietly. 

  


“Worse than I’ve had before. I really missed you.”

  


“I missed you too.”

  


“And I’m sorry and I love you.”

  


“I love you too, Liv. Nothing you do will stop that.”


	14. Home Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G

“Thank god. Finally home.” Olivia says, taking off her shoes and throwing herself down on the couch, and Alex laughs at the brunette’s plight.

 

“So, what do you want to do? I’ve taken the next week off to care over your frail, weak, sad…”

 

“Hey!” Olivia cuts off Alex. Alex laughs again.

 

“I’ve taken the week off to take care of you.”

 

“You have no idea how amazing you are.” Olivia says, still unbelieving that the blonde actually took her back.

 

“Oh, I think I have some idea.”

 

“Yeah, and you’re totally modest too.”

 

“Oh sush.” Olivia laughed, then paused for a moment.

 

“I want to cuddle and watch movies.”

 

“What?”

 

“You asked me what I wanted to do. That’s what I’m in the mood for. Movdles. No, cudvies?” Alex watched the brunette try to mush 2 words together that would never work.

 

“Just stop trying, Liv.” Alex says and she kisses her gently again. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

 

“Hm.” 

 

“So, you’re in the mood for movies, what do you want to watch?”

 

“I don’t know. You choose. The movie doesn’t really matter.”

 

Alex looks through their small amount of movies and chooses Lethal Weapon. She pops the movie in, sets in up, and curls up with Olivia on the couch. The brunette easily snuggles in, slipping her good arm around Alex to pull her closer. However, the pain meds knock her out quickly. Alex turns down the movie, pulls Olivia gently closer, and smiles.

  
“Sweet dreams.” She kisses the top of her head. “No more nightmares, okay?”


	15. In the Bathroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated a G-T

Alex had to go to work the next week, but they would have breakfast and dinner together. Olivia’s nightmares went away and Alex forgave her completely, no longer feeling hurt at the brunettes drunken actions.

 

Two weeks after the shooting(and about 4 days before she goes back and she cannot wait.) Olivia wakes up in the night. She feels nauseous, like she has for the past two weeks, but this time she is forced to run to the bathroom and throw up. Gasping, head resting on the toilet seat, she doesn’t even hear Alex come in, only realizing she’s there when Alex starts gently rubbing her back.

 

“Liv, you okay?”

 

“Yeah, probably just ate something bad, that’s all.” Olivia says. She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and then brushes her teeth while Alex cleans the toilet, something she’d normally do, but she’d need two hands for it. She can’t wait till the stupid sling comes off. 2 more days.

 

“I’m fine. Let’s go back to bed.” Alex nods, but she looks dubose.

 

She might have let it go if the same thing didn’t happen the next night.

 

“I think you have a stomach bug.” Alex says.

 

“Probably.” Olivia says. “But I’m not going into work until Monday, so it’s okay.”

 

The next night, after vomiting again, Olivia thinks. She’s got a sinking feeling that it’s not just a stomach bug, especially when she remembers that she hasn’t had her period in over 6 weeks. She’d gotten so preoccupied with Alex and getting shot that she didn’t realize that she was 2 weeks late. She didn’t tell Alex. Instead, the next day, she went to the store and bought two pregnancy tests. Then she took one. She sunk down on the ground, looking at the little + sign, indicating that she was indeed pregnant. Then she took the other to be sure. She looked at the two +’s. 

 

“Olivia, you in here?” Alex asks through the closed door. 

 

“Hm.” is all she can come up with to say.

 

“Is everything alright?”

 

“Yeah?” She says, hesitantly.

 

“Can I come in?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Alex opens the door. Olivia is sitting there, on the ground next to the toilet, holding two plastic sticks.

 

“Liv, is that…?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“What does it say?”

 

“Positive.”

 

“Oh god. Elliot?”

 

“Who else?”

 

“Fair point. You guys didn’t use a condom?”

 

“I can’t remember. Probably not.” 

 

“Okay… so, what do you want to do?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well, it’s your baby. What do you want to do?”

 

“I…” Olivia rubbed her stomach. There was life growing in there. She always wanted children and now she would have one. A huge smile broke out on her face. “I want to keep it.”

 

“Then we’ll keep it.” Alex says, smiling.

 

“Really. You’re still going to stay with me after I get unexpectedly knocked up by someone else?”

 

“Yup. You know what? Stay here a minute.”

 

Alex walks out of the room, going immediately for the ring box she had planned to propose with a month ago, and had planned to propose again tomorrow. Olivia sat in the bathroom, nervous about what the blonde was going to get.

 

“I planned to do this a month ago, but then you told me about that night. That’s why I had made breakfast. Then I planned to ask you tomorrow, but I find out about the beautiful life you are carrying, I have to figure that timing is never going to be on my side so,” she sat down in front of her. This would’ve been better if Olivia wasn’t on the ground and holding 2 sticks covered in her pee, “Will you marry me?”

 

Olivia’s mouth dropped open, looking at the pretty ring, then she looked up at Alex. How the hell did she deserve her. She pulled Alex close, hugging her, the positive pregnancy tests and engagement rings between them. Alex hugs back, but she’s nervous because she never got an answer.

 

“Um, Olivia? What’s your answer, getting a little worried here.”

 

“Yes. God yes. What did I do to deserve you?”

 

“I could ask the same thing about you.” Alex says, smiling. “Here, let me put it on you.” Olivia puts her left hand out and allows the blond to slip the ring on. Perfect fit. 

 

“It’s beautiful. I love the emeralds.”

 

“I knew you would like that.” Alex kisses her gently. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too. Now, there’s a lot to do!”   
  


“Like what?”

 

“First off, wash my hands.” Olivia says, putting the tests aside and washing her hands, smiling at the ring on her left hand the entire time. “Then call the doctor. Then you’re coming to my our room. I have something to show you.”

 

“How’s your arm?” Alex asked, suddenly curious when she say Olivia walking around without the sling off. Olivia had spent a good 2 minutes rotating her arm back and forth this morning when she had been allowed to take the sling off for good.

 

“It’s fine. Actually feels a lot better.”

 

“Good, because you’re going to need it soon.” Alex purrs into Olivia’s ear suggestively. The brunette moaned at the meaning in the blondes words.

  
“After all, you are my fianceé.” Alex says.


	16. Everyone Finds Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated a G-T

“Hey, welcome back!” the squad says when she walks in the next day. She’s tired. Alex had kept her up half the night, but that was rather enjoyable. Olivia smiles, thinking about right before all of the fun had started.

 

_“What did you want to show me?” Alex asks. Olivia grins and slides her dresser open and pulls out a pair of socks. “Yes, those are nice socks.” Alex remarks._

 

_“I think you’ll like what’s inside of them more.” Olivia unwraps the socks to reveal that inside is a ring box._

 

_“Olivia…”_

 

_“This was my grandmother’s. I’m pretty sure she hoped that my mother would one day wear it, but that never happened, so she gave it to me. I’ve been wanting you to have it for a while.” Olivia cracks it open to show her the ring. It’s an infinity loop with smalls diamonds encrusted in it._

 

_“Olivia, it’s beautiful.”_

 

_“She was about your height and physique, so I think it’ll fit.” Olivia says. She takes Alex’s left hand and gently slides the ring on. Sure enough it fits._

 

_“I love you.”_

 

_“Love you too.”_

 

“Earth to Benson! Cragen wants you.” Elliot shouts, jerking her out of her flashback.

 

“Hmm.” Olivia says, then walks into Cragen’s office.

 

“Welcome back, Benson. Glad to see you’re feeling better.”

 

“Thanks. When can I start working again?”

 

“I think in January.”

 

“That’s 2½ months from now.”

 

“You got shot.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.”

 

“You also got engaged.” Cragen says, pointing to her left hand. Olivia blushed, hiding the hand behind her back.

 

“I was going to tell you about that.”

 

“Well, I’m happy for you, but you realize that IAB will now have to hear about the relationship?”

 

“I know.”

 

“Don’t worry. Both Elizabeth Donnelly and I are on your sides, so you probably won’t get punished or transferred.”

 

“Thanks, Captain.”

 

“Not a problem. No go tell your colleagues. I’m pretty sure Munch won a large sum of money.” Olivia laughs, knowing that it was normal for Munch and Fin to bet on Elliot and her love lives.

 

“Hey guys. How have you guys been surviving without me?”

 

“Much better than we are now.” Elliot says with a smirk.

 

“Ha ha.”

 

“Honestly though, that was a close one. You alright?” Munch asks. Olivia smiles. This is her chance.

 

“Much better as of last night.” Olivia says, waving and making her left hand very obvious.

 

“Wow, I think Benson’s getting married!” Fin says, “You were dating someone?”

 

“Yeah.” Olivia says, grinning.

 

“Who!” They all shout at her.

 

“Let’s just say that a certain blonde counselor is walking around with my grandmother’s ring.”

 

“No way.” Elliot says. Alex is who Al was?

 

“I told you. Pay up, Fin!” Munch says, triumphantly.

 

“Uh uh. That wasn’t the bet.” Fin says. Turning to Olivia, he asks, “When’d you two get together?”

 

“About ten months ago.”

 

“That means that you owe me.” Fin says.

 

“Shit.” Munch grumbles. “Anyway, Liv’s getting married! Be careful though, women are difficult. There’s a reason I gave up.”

 

“Yeah, but I’m willing to put the effort in to make it work.” Olivia says. Elliots still quiet. Liv was dating, nay, marrying Alex? Liv was bi?

 

“I’m happy it worked out,” Elliot says. It seems like a nice comment to her colleagues, but Liv can hear the deeper meaning behind it.

 

“Thanks, El.”

 

Olivia smiled. They all knew about one thing. She put her hand on her stomach.

 

The other would have to wait for a while.


	17. The Doctor's Office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G

“Captian, can I talk to you for a minute?” Olivia asked, knocking on the door of his office.

 

“Of course, have a seat.” He said, pointing at the one sad extra chair in his office.

 

“No thanks. I just wanted to ask if I could leave at 3 today. I know that I should’ve given you more notice, but my doctor’s office just called me saying that they have an opening. If it’s not okay, I can still go this weekend,” she added, quickly.

 

“No, no, it’s okay. You’re only doing paperwork anyway. What’s the appointment for?”

 

“Just a follow up on the shoulder.” She lied smoothly. 

 

“Hope everything goes well. IAB got back to me and they’re fine with you two, no transferring.”

 

“No punishment either?”

 

“No punishment.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

~~~~~~~~

 

“So, can you make it?” Olivia asked into her cell phone.

 

“Let me check.” Olivia can hear the blond rummaging around and flipping papers in her planner. “I’m not due in court, so let me ask Donnelly.”

 

“Tell her it’s about my shoulder.” Olivia said. They had agreed to keep it a secret until everything looked good. “That’s what I told Cragen.”

 

“Yeah. I’ll tell you what she says.” Alex tells her.

 

“Love you.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

~~~~~~~~

 

“Alexandra, what can I do for you?” Elizabeth asked when Alex knocked on the door.

 

“I need to ask for a favor.”

 

“You know how I am on favors, Alex.”

 

“Yeah, I know, but I was hoping you could let me go at 3.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Olivia has a doctor’s appointment, so I wanted to go with her. I don’t have any major cases at the moment and I’m not due in court.” Alex adds, hoping it will help win the woman over.

 

“What’s the doctor’s appointment?”

 

“Just a shoulder check.” Elizabeth looks at Alex intently, telling that something was up, and Alex felt uncomfortable under the older woman’s heavy gaze.

 

“Fine then. I don’t have a problem with it.” Elizabeth finally says.

 

“Really? Thank you.”

 

“If you tell me what you’re really leaving for.”

 

“It really is a doctor appointment.”

 

“Just not for her shoulder.”

 

“Fine, it’s not for her shoulder.”

 

“Is everything alright?” She asked, worried about the detective’s health.

 

“Everything is alright, just something the doctors wanted to check out. She’s not terminally ill or anything I promise.”

 

“Okay then. I won’t pry in more. Have fun.”

 

~~~~~~~~

 

“I’m nervous. Is that normal?” Olivia asks, fidgeting in her seat. 

 

“Of course it’s normal, honey. However, you shouldn’t be nervous because everything will be fine.” Alex says, reassuringly. Olivia nods, but she isn’t any less nervous.

 

“Benson?” She hears a nurse call out.

 

“That’s me.” 

 

“Follow me.”

 

“Can she come?” Olivia asks, indicating towards Alex.

 

“Of course.”

 

Olivia and Alex follow and Olivia finds out that Alex was right, she had no reason to worry. The doctor did some poking around before sliding off her gloves and saying, “Yes, you are pregnant. Everything looks good so far.”

 

Alex and Olivia leave that day with things for Olivia to do(drink lots of milk, etc) and things not to do(no alcohol, no drugs, etc.), along with all of their questions answered.

 

They left feeling reassured.


	18. Night Time Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G

“Can you believe we’re going to your first ultrasound tomorrow?” Alex murmurs. Their in bed, laying side by side, almost asleep.

 

“No, I can’t. I can’t wait to hear the heartbeat.” Olivia says, rubbing her belly. She’d already started showing, which was earlier than expected.

 

“Me neither. I know it’s going to be strong though. It’s your kid after all.” They’d never talked about it being Elliot’s, and Liv knew that she was going to have to tell El after they told Cragen. It was their secret until then.

 

“I’m kinda excited for the gang to find out.”

 

“Why don’t you tell them early?”

 

“Because I also enjoy it just being our secret. I’ll tell them when we planned.” Olivia had planned to talk to Cragen in a month, before she was expected to come off of desk duty. 

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah, plus everyone’s excited about the wedding.”

 

“I’m excited about the wedding.” They had planned it for next week, not wanting to wait and wanting to do it before Liv got to huge. 

 

“Me too. Your dress is perfect.”

 

“So is yours.” Olivia had picked a flowy one to cover any signs of the baby.

 

“You excited for our honeymoon?”

 

“Yeah, I’m glad we’re not going far, and DC is a nice place.”

 

“Hm. What’s the point? We need to save the money.” Olivia said, laughing, rubbing her belly. She’d been doing that a lot recently.

 

“Of course we do. We also need some sleep.” Alex says when Olivia yawns.

 

“Good idea.” Olivia says, leaning to turn off the light, then snuggling into Alex’s warm arms. Alex replies by saying what she says every night.

 

“Sweet dreams. No nightmares okay?”


	19. The Ultrasound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G

“God, that’s cold!” Olivia says as the doctor, Dr. Smith, rubs some of that weird jelly on her stomach.

 

“Sorry. It’s hard to keep it warm in this weather. The snow today was pretty though, right?” Dr. Smith asks, making small talk to calm their nerves as she sets the scan up.

 

“Yeah. A little early this year.” Alex replies, holding the brunettes hand tightly.

 

“Okay, you ready?” Dr. Smith asks.

 

“I don’t think I’ll ever be ready.” Olivia says, holding Alex’s hand tighter. The doctor just laughs before flipping a switch and bringing an image up on the screen. Olivia’s hand tightens even more.

 

“Um, doctor?” Olivia asks, looking at the screen. Alex is shocked too.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Can you take a look at the screen please?” Dr. Smith had always made it a habit to let the couple view their babies for a few minutes before doing the more clinical stuff. Time to process was good. So she hadn’t seen the screen yet.

 

“Yeah? What’s u… Oh! Congratulations!”

 

“Congratulations what?” Olivia asks, still trying to figure out why there was multiple babies on the screen.

 

“You’re having Triplets! Oh, and they look really healthy too.” 

 

“Triplets?” Olivia murmurs.

 

“Wow, Liv.” Alex says, squeezing her hand again.

 

“I have to give birth to three at once?” Olivia asks. She was excited, but also terrified. 

 

“Yeah, but think of it like a buy one get two free!” Alex says.

 

“How?”

 

“You only have to go through one pregnancy for three kids!”

 

“Hm”

 

“They’re gorgeous, Liv. You’re amazing.” The blonde says, gently kissing the detective’s head.

 

“You want to hear the heartbeats?” The doctor asks.

 

“Yes!” The both respond quickly.

 

The rest of the appointment is fun, watching her kids, listening to their heartbeats(Alex was right, they were strong). 

 

Olivia and Alex, having three kids and getting married in a week, haven’t been happier.


	20. The pre-wedding Jitters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G rating

“God, El. I can’t believe I’m getting married in half an hour.”

 

“I can’t believe you wore a dress.”

 

“Shut up! Of course I wore a dress.”

 

“You look beautiful, Liv. I’m so happy for you.”

 

“I can’t believe I’m getting married to Cabot. I must have died and gone to heaven.”

 

“Sounds like hell to me.” 

 

“Will you be serious?”

 

“No promises.”

 

“I can’t take you anywhere.”

 

“I do like the place you choose for the wedding.” Elliot says, looking around.

 

“Thanks. Who wants to get married in a church?” She asks, jokingly, knowing Elliot had loved the place where he and Kathy had gotten married(which had been in a church.)

 

“You’re getting married today, so I’m going to ignore that. But anyway, grassy field, flowers, secluded area. It’s nice.”

 

“That’s why we choose it.”

 

“Yeah. Come on. We’re due on the altar.” Elliot says. “How long is the honeymoon?”

 

“Just a week and a half. We’ll probably see a lot of the smithsonian. That’ll be cool.”

 

“Yeah, then you can finally come back to work. Thank god because working with Fin…”

 

“Hey! I heard that!” Fin shouts.

 

"It'll still be two weeks on desk duty."

 

"I know, that sucks." Elliot says.

 

“Well, here we are. The alter.” Liv says, fidgeting, “God, I can’t believe I’m getting married in a few minutes.” She looks out into the small crowd. Waiting for the music to start and Alex to walk out. She looks at Elizabeth, who had agreed to do the ceremony. 

 

“Liv, do you have any friends besides us?” Elliot asks, looking at the crowd composed mostly of the squad and Alex’s family.

 

“Unfortunately, no. Now, shush, we’re starting.”

 

Then the music started and Alex started walking down the aisle wearing a pale red wedding dress, holding cream color flowers, her hair done up in a simple bun with an elegant strand by the side of her face. And the black glasses. Olivia also got a rare treat from a blonde, a smile. 

 

Olivia just couldn’t believe it.


	21. The Reception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G

“To the brides!” Elliot says with a shout, his glass raised in a toast, just finishing up his(thankfully joke and smut free) speech.

 

“Hear, hear!” says the small group of people before drinking. Elliot takes his place next to Olivia.

 

“You don’t want anything to drink?”

 

“Nah, you know what happens when I drink.”

 

“Nothing bad will happen.” She shook her head fiercely, and he let the topic go.

 

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Elliot asked. 

 

“Would you ask if I said no?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Not much choice then. Go ahead.”

 

“Why are you wearing your wedding ring on your right hand?”

 

“Yeah, what’s up with the Liv?” Fin pipes in, other people murmuring their inquiries as well.

 

“It’s so that when we hold hands, our rings are together.” Alex says, grabbing the brunettes right hand with her left. 

 

“Oh, that sweet!” the crowd says.

 

The rest of the night goes by and neither of them want it to end(although Olivia wants the part where just the two of them dance to go by quickly, because she is the worst dancer  _ ever! _ ). They talk with their friends, they dance, they drink(Olivia water), and they say goodnight to everyone, before catching their train to DC.

 

Just a small, simple wedding with friends and family.

 

Going together still as Alex Cabot and Olivia Benson(no, they did not change their names), but now united.


	22. January

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G

The honeymoon comes and goes, it was fabulous thank you, and Olivia counts down the last days of desk duty. At day 4, she knocks on Cragen’s door.

 

“Olivia, can I help you?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well, then shut the door and take a seat.” Cragen says, pointing at the still sad and dejected chair. Olivia obliges, shutting the door and closing the blinds, but she does not sit. “So, what did you need?”

 

Olivia takes a deep breath. This is it.

 

“I’m off desk duty Monday.”

 

“Thank god too, I think Elliot’s ready to take Fin’s head off.” A nervous laugh bubbles out of her. “Is there a problem? Do you think you’re not ready?”

 

“Oh, I think I’m completely ready.”

 

“Then what’s wrong. Does your shoulder need more time?” 

 

“No, I don’t.”

 

“Is Alex worried?”

 

“No, I just thought you should know.” 

 

“Know what?” 

 

Olivia smiles. She’s gotten really big for 4 months, three kids does that too you, but she’s been able to hid it with sweaters and coats because it’s winter. She now takes off the sweater, underneath which she is wearing a tight shirt(tighter than most of her clothes because they all seem tight now), which shows off her growing belly.

 

“Olivia…?” Cragen asks, the question not quite forming. She knows what he’s asking though.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“How, how far along are you?”

 

“About 4 months.”

 

“Wow, Cabot couldn’t wait until after the honeymoon to knock you up?”

 

“Ha ha.”

 

“Well, you can’t go out into the field like this. You’re already huge!”

 

“Thanks.” She says in a mock offended voice.

 

“You know what I mean. You know the gender yet?”

 

“Genders.”

 

“What?”

 

“I’m having more than one, they might not be the same gender.”

 

“You’re having more than one?”

 

“Three.”

 

“Well, congrats!, Wow, three.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Four months you said? That was before you were shot!”

 

“Yeah, I didn’t know I was pregnant yet. Only about 2 weeks along then. Anyway, I talked to my doctor and she said I can’t do active field, but I can still question victims in the hospital and their homes and I can interrogate.”

 

“Don’t worry about that, we’ll work something out. I’m just happy for you.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Congrats again Liv, now go tell your colleagues.”

 

Olivia nods, and slips on her sweater again before exiting. She looks at the guys who are goofing around(specifically Munch and Fin are throwing paper balls at each other while Elliot keeps score). She clears her throat and that catches their attention.

 

“Hey, Liv. So glad you’re coming back full time because I can’t stand another week with this idiot.” Fin says, pointing to Elliot, who makes a small noise of objection.

 

“Well, I’m sorry, but you may have to deal with the  _ idiot _ for a little bit longer.”

 

“Why, what’s wrong Liv?” Elliot asks, immediately.

 

“Did I say anything was wrong?”

 

“No. Why aren’t you coming back.” Elliot asks with more force.

 

“Because she’s physically incapable. At least that’s what the doctor and I think.” Alex(who just walked in) says, resting her head on Olivia’s shoulder and putting her arms around her. “Hello sweetie.”

 

“ _ How are you physically incapable! _ ” Elliot nearly shouts, so worried and getting no answer from the stubborn women.

 

Alex laughs, then kisses Olivia quickly before moving to take off Olivia’s sweater.

 

“We have a crib for that, you know?” Fin says, watching. Alex rolls her eyes and takes off Olivia’s sweater, then turns her to the guys, whose mouths all promptly fall open, and Alex points to Olivia’s stomach.

 

“That’s physically incapable. You’d trip all over you stomach trying to catch bad guys.” Alex says to Olivia.

 

“Oh, hardy har har, Alex.”

 

“Liv?” Elliot squeaks out and under any other circumstance, Olivia would have teased him for the octave his voice was at.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Um…”

 

“You’re a big boy Elliot, use your words.”

 

“Are you…?” He can’t finish the question, so Liv decides to take pity on him

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well, Mazel Tov, Liv!” Munch says, pulling her into a hug, Fin is next, and Elliot is just sitting there with his mouth still open.

 

“You’re really big! How far along?” Munch asks.

 

“Only 4 months.”

 

“Only?” Fin scoffs.

 

“Well, imagine being pregnant for 4 months and then having to know you’re going to have to be for another 5!”

 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

 

“So, you know the gender yet?” Munch asks.

 

“No, but I have an ultrasound tomorrow and hopefully we’ll find out  _ all of the genders _ ,” Liv says, putting emphasis on her pluralization.

 

“Genders? You’re having twins?” Elliot asks.

 

“Glad you could join us.” Alex says, teasingly. Elliot just glares at the counselor, and Liv ignores them, answering Elliot’s question.

 

“No, I’m not having twins.” Olivia smiles, “Triplets.”

 

“Triplets! I don’t think the world is ready for three more of you.” Munch says, teasingly.

 

They all congratulated Liv some more and none of them even brought up the question of how Olivia got pregnant in the first place. 

  
That was her’s and Alex’s secret.


	23. 4 Possibilites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G rated

“You have a preference on the genders?” Olivia asks Alex in the doctor’s office.

 

“Nope. I just want them to be healthy and smart and lawyers.”

 

“Like that’s going to happen. They're so going to be detectives!” 

 

“I really don’t care, as long as they’re healthy. How about you, what genders do you want?”

 

“I don’t care either. There’s four options though. All girls, all boys, two boys and a girl, and two girls and a boy.”

 

“Benson?” a nurse calls out.

 

They follow her to the room.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

“Couldn’t you guys warm that up somehow?” Olivia asks when they put the jelly on her stomach, which was still freezing.

 

“No, I’m sorry.” Dr. Smith says, smiling, “Are we finding out the genders today?”

 

“Yes.” They both say.

 

“Well, let’s hope they’re cooperative today.”

 

The doctor turns on the monitor and fiddles around for a bit.

 

“Okay, everything looks good, they all look healthy. So, do you have a preference as to how you want to find out? You want me to show you, or do you want me to tell you, or do you want me to write it down and put it into an envelope so you guys can look later?”

 

“Can we have the envelope one?” Olivia asks, not to the Doctor, but to Alex.

 

“Of course.”

 

“Okay then, give me a minute.” the doctor says, smiling, She swings the monitor around so that they can’t see it and she moves the probes a lot, trying to get good angles, the whole time making small noises.

 

“Ah. No, move you leg! Okay. Hmm…” she scribbles something onto a paper and sticks it into an envelope for the two of them. “They were really cooperative today, although one gave me a little trouble, but I found them all out.”

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Olivia and Alex look intensely at the envelope. Their babies genders were in there. Olivia reaches for it, opens the envelope, and pauses.

 

“You ready?” Olivia asks. Alex nods and Olivia pulls out the slip of paper. A huge smile breaks out on her face.

 

“What, what are they?”

 

“Girls. They’re all girls.”

 

Neither of them would ever admit it, but they had both hoped for at least one girl.


	24. Elliot and Liv's second talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G

“Elliot, I need to talk to you.” Olivia says the next day. They’re alone in the crib.

 

“What, what’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing’s wrong, it’s just, have you even thought about how I got pregnant?”

 

“No, why?” Elliot thinks for a second, “You don’t mean…?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“They’re mine?”

 

“Biologically, yes.”

 

“Wow. Um….”

 

“I don’t expect anything from you. In fact, I want them to grow up with Alex and me, I just thought you deserved to know.”

 

“Can I visit them?”

 

“Of course you can, I would let you see them even if they weren’t yours. It’s just, could you be Uncle Elliot? I hate asking you this, but...”

 

“No, I understand. You can tell everyone what you want. I don’t really want Kathy to know anyway.”

 

“That’s understandable.”

 

“Look, Liv, I’m sorry.”

 

“Why are you sorry?”

 

“I knocked you up?”

 

“So? Sure, it was a mistake, but I already love my kids. They’re going to be amazing and I had always wanted kids. I should be thanking you.” Olivia smiled and rubbed her stomach. “Thank you.”

 

“You know I’m going to spoil them rotten every time I see them?”

  
“I know.”


	25. Epilogue: 5 years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been an interesting ride. I hope you guys enjoyed the story

“Does it ever bother you that Elliot’s their father?” Olivia asks once the girls(Zoe, Rachel, and Sarah) were in bed. It was after Elliot had visited them. As Uncle Elliot of course.

 

“Never. They’re our kids.”

 

“Hm. You happy I had them?”

 

“What are you getting at Liv?”

 

“Nothing. I justed wanted to know if you ever wished that night never happened.”

 

“No, because then I wouldn’t have these beautiful children.” Alex says, honestly. They had all turned out to look almost exactly like Olivia. 

 

Olivia smiled. It had all worked out in the end. 

  
Sometimes mistakes made in the night, didn’t turn out so bad the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, in my mind they all turned out to be lawyers.


End file.
